rowikicityfandomcom-20200214-history
Discuție Utilizator:SPQRobin
Salut Robin, ce mai faci? :p Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 08:06 (UTC) :Ik denk: Hoe maak je het? 24 iunie 2007 10:04 (UTC) ::Yes, great done! Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:26 (UTC) :::Tja, het komt niet voor niets van het Latijn he. 24 iunie 2007 10:27 (UTC) Het begin is lastig, maar we zijn toch met een stuk of 3 of 4 actieve gebruikers, dus het gaat zeker lukken :). De hoofdstad heet Christianenburg (kijk, hier duiken de Germaanse namen opeens op ;)). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:32 (UTC) :LOL 24 iunie 2007 10:35 (UTC) ::En het landje heet "Adlibita" (komt van Ad libitum). Alexandru 24 iunie 2007 10:42 (UTC) :Hey Robin, zo te zien zal het hier ook goed gaan he. Ga je zelf ook meedoen? 25 iunie 2007 18:32 (UTC) ::Af en toe. Jij? 25 iunie 2007 21:44 (UTC) :::Mijn Roemeens is te zwak, en ik wil ons eigen landje wat in leven houden :p 28 iunie 2007 20:16 (UTC) Hello President of Libertas, tomorrow a visit to our lovely country? I think then will start the mini-elections for a interim-president, interim-vicepresident and interim-first minister. And P.S., we don't have an airport yet, so you have to go by boat. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 12:56 (UTC) :Ok. I need ten bodyguards, and say me where I have to go to. 30 iunie 2007 12:59 (UTC) ::Well, it isn't decided yet, but I think it won't bother the others if the elections will start tomorrow. You can arrive in our "Portul Vechi" in Centrul Vechi, then you can visist our lovely old town, and then you go to... Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 13:02 (UTC) I think it will be RoWikicity:Alegeri. After voting you can have a lovely meal in our Bellevue restaurant, with a belle vue on sea. That restaurant is a bit similar to nl:Casa Noastra. Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 13:04 (UTC) :Ok, thank you, mr. ... ? President? Vicepresident? Prime Minister? Minister? 30 iunie 2007 13:07 (UTC) ::I'll participate for the elections for vice-president, my Romanian isn't good enough to be president. I hope Mocu wants to be president of this lovely country. Then Tigrul-Alb and PetruD can be together the first minister (lol). Alexandru 30 iunie 2007 13:11 (UTC) :::Ok! See you later Al... :D 30 iunie 2007 13:15 (UTC) Oh look, now we have an airport :). It's called Aeroportul Libertatis ;). Alexandru 1 iulie 2007 17:21 (UTC) :Waauw! 1 iulie 2007 21:23 (UTC) Koop een tweede huis in Iubiros! Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 08:10 (UTC) :Jullie hebben zo'n mooie afbeelding van een kerk : Imagine:Biserica.GIF ! Wil jij dat ook op Wikistad uploaden? 3 iulie 2007 11:45 (UTC) ::En in Iubiros, hoe geraak ik in mijn huis? Er staat een huis in de weg... 3 iulie 2007 11:52 (UTC) . Alexandru 3 iulie 2007 14:27 (UTC) :Ok, bedankt :-) 3 iulie 2007 14:36 (UTC) ::Maar jullie hadden toch geen kerken in Libertas? :S Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 07:30 (UTC) :::Jawel toch!?! Ik krijg Dimitri wel overtuigd :p 4 iulie 2007 11:48 (UTC) :::: . Alexandru 4 iulie 2007 11:50 (UTC)